<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天加/论坛体】水 不懂就问 B王照片里的男性挂件是不是演员钢斗？ by Amorrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976908">【天加/论坛体】水 不懂就问 B王照片里的男性挂件是不是演员钢斗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd'>Amorrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　For 明明<br/>　　#娱乐圈paro，吐槽向 <br/>　　#为了方便理解不打缩写啥了，内有大量胡扯。基本都是我编的，OOC含量窒息<br/>　　#演员天道x经纪人加贺美，十分清水。没有出柜之类，全部都是路人吐槽和YY </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天加/论坛体】水 不懂就问 B王照片里的男性挂件是不是演员钢斗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>　　<strong>水 不懂就问 B王照片里的男性挂件是不是演员钢斗？ </strong><br/>　　#1 LZ <br/>　　［图片］ <br/>　　［图片］ <br/>　　［图片］ <br/>　　etc. <br/>　　想问很久了，这男的怎么那么像钢斗。鼻子、眼睛还有牙都特别像。他不是演员吗，为啥现在在B王照片里当挂件？ <br/>　　#2 <br/>　　这是他经纪人……………… <br/>　　#3 <br/>　　楼主你该看眼科去了，这是他经纪人…… <br/>　　#4 <br/>　　我一时竟然不知是碰瓷还是拉菜 <br/>　　#5 <br/>　　这是什么新的拉郎配方式吗🤨 <br/>　　#6 <br/>　　新拉菜方式：XX经纪人像我担。好了知道了，楼主你家糊比是挺像我家经纪人的🤗 <br/>　　#7 <br/>　　讲道理嘎嘎米作为 保姆 经纪人业务能力还挺行的，拦住B王嘴炮嘎嘎米功不可没 <br/>　　#8 <br/>　　这算不算跨界碰瓷 <br/>　　#9 <br/>　　不懂就问，钢斗哪位 <br/>　　#10 <br/>　　日本那么多爱豆谁记得？ <br/>　　哦忘了楼主家是俳优 <br/>　　不好意思那我也记不住🤗 <br/>　　#11 <br/>　　楼主你这怀旧姿势有点清奇啊 <br/>　　#12 <br/>　　我可以大声说出i糊比集合！！ <br/>　　#13 LZ <br/>　　？？？ <br/>　　不是，楼主新粉，还真不知道B王经纪人是谁🤧 <br/>　　我也没拉菜碰瓷的意思，算钢斗好感路，而且他作品也是十多年前的了现在连龙套都没，也不知道是不是退圈了。碰瓷真没必要，单纯疑问罢辽 <br/>　　我要是碰瓷让我以后磕啥塌啥 <br/>　　#14 <br/>　　行8 <br/>　　那回楼主，你不把钢斗图片发上来谁知道你是不是碰瓷，求鉴定先发你家爱豆图啊 <br/>　　#15 LZ <br/>　　回复14楼：第二张就是…… <br/>　　#16 <br/>　　……？ <br/>　　#17 <br/>　　？？？？？？？ <br/>　　#18 <br/>　　？？？？？？？？？？？？？那不是嘎嘎米本人吗！！！！！！！ <br/>　　#19 LZ <br/>　　［谷歌搜索截图］ <br/>　　#20 <br/>　　卧槽我也去搜一下看看 <br/>　　#21 <br/>　　高楼预定 <br/>　　#22 <br/>　　只是像吧，十年前流行中分披肩，隔壁剑组合照我就没分清过剑崎和哈吉咩 <br/>　　#23 <br/>　　楼主你前墙头最后一个作品什么时候？嘎嘎米零七年就是B王经纪人了。我记得有大佬爆料过与其说ZECT用好资源留人不如说B王是看在嘎嘎米份上签ZECT这么多年，你前墙头那时候应该还在演戏吧 <br/>　　#24 LZ <br/>　　回复23楼：最后一部作品是10年在《集卡少年王小明》里客串，06年有部名叫《上帝爱你》的科幻爱情文艺片，然后他就没消息了 <br/>　　#25 <br/>　　我怎么记得B王也在集卡少年王小明里客串过 <br/>　　#26 <br/>　　有一说一，经纪人在搞资源上重要的是手段、人脉和市场敏感 当然不排除某些不踹等着过年的sb。我不是针对楼主，但楼主非得把嘎嘎米和钢斗往一个人上靠的话，他有这样的手段背景为啥不给自己用 <br/>　　楼主自己也说前墙头糊的怜爱 <br/>　　#27 <br/>　　但是楼上，B王是本身硬件过硬+自带背景，奶奶走过威尼斯拿过戛纳影后，量身定做剧《行天之道123》大爆，现在圈里还有她的传说。<strike>人家外号都是XX事务所太子，只有B王外号ZECT皇帝</strike> 他自己也说过他在ZECT有很高的话语权 <strike>这不就是在说ZECT管不了他</strike> <br/>　　#28 <br/>　　B王那可真是太硬了。日🐠横走的水平 <br/>　　家里有钱奶奶人脉广演戏还强，ZECT签他真是祖坟冒青烟。绯闻也就多年前那么一例结果后来还扒出来是B王失散多年的妹妹 <br/>　　狗仔Biss，妈的看完视频我心都疼 <br/>　　#29 <br/>　　我记得B王不就是传说中的最开始没想拍戏结果爆了 <br/>　　一开始还有人酸结果B王家境出来不是全沉了 <br/>　　壕无人性 <br/>　　#30 <br/>　　天道奶奶的孙子本身还是个学霸做菜拿了国际大奖，他看不上日🐠我觉得也没啥，家里不是还有投资啥的 <br/>　　这种人生赢家能躺何站🍋 <br/>　　所以他当时签ZECT我真是很意外 <br/>　　#31 <br/>　　惹，ZECT也没说的那么不堪吧，大事务所血厚比较能撕资源啊 <br/>　　#32 <br/>　　回复31楼：我想楼上上的意思应该是以为B王会签奶奶熟人或者自己单搞吧…… <br/>　　妈的这么一想我真的好奇嘎嘎米到底什么小妖精能让B王签ZECT <br/>　　#33 <br/>　　楼主别闹了，嘎嘎米还演过戏？ <br/>　　嘎嘎米是闲的不去演戏去当经纪人？他家里有矿吗？ <br/>　　#34 <br/>　　<strike>嘎嘎米家里没矿但是B王家里有啊</strike> <br/>　　<strike>你看你楼上刚涛完B王背景 </strike><br/>　　#35 <br/>　　<strike>四舍五入就是夫妻共同财产 </strike><br/>　　#36 <br/>　　<strike>磕死我了磕死我了 </strike><br/>　　#37 <br/>　　头笑掉 <br/>　　他们俩关系真的蛮好的 <br/>　　B王在推特上除了营业和嘴炮就只剩下艾特嘎嘎米小号了 <br/>　　真不愧是B王合影挂件 <br/>　　#38 <br/>　　他们俩唠嗑真是我快乐源泉 <br/>　　嘎嘎米小号被B王扒出来的时候憋了三天，然后破罐子破摔当做无事发生，B王就和上瘾了似的有事没事就cue他，看到条裤子都要艾特嘎嘎米小号问他好不好看，嘎嘎米被他戳的「不要再艾特我了天道！！！！！」 <br/>　　XSWL <br/>　　#39 <br/>　　他为啥开小号啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#40 <br/>　　回复39楼：因为嘎嘎米是个吐槽机。大号为了维持B王人际关系营业，宣传B王新片子转发ZECT其他艺人啥的，根正苗红。小号就全是吐槽，吐的特别精准 <br/>　　#41 <br/>　　回复39楼：哪个公众人物（经纪人也算吧）手里没个小号wwww <br/>　　他最开始也是没带B王大名暗搓搓吐槽的那种，就像我们平时抱怨工作啥的。还会和不明真相路人互动，现在看巨搞笑。不过被B王扒出来是真没想到，嘎嘎米小号平平无奇鬼知道他怎么扒的 <br/>　　#42（39） <br/>　　回复41楼：那为什么嘎嘎米不再开一个呀 <br/>　　#43 <br/>　　回复42楼：再被B王扒出来吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　我觉得嘎嘎米是想到这个才憋了三天选择破罐子破摔的，太好笑了 <br/>　　#44 <br/>　　搬一下嘎嘎米早期推特，当时点赞就一两个，平平无奇。但是发现抱怨对象是熟人就好好笑了。APP抽了我发文字版<br/>　　G.Arata：新的账号，希望自己能像自己名字一样不辜负大家期待 <br/>　　G.Arata：一起工作的前辈每次饭量都让我震惊……讨论女性饭量和体重是很失礼的事情。但是这么久了我还是好惊讶啊…… <br/>　　G.Arata：那家伙又和前辈们起冲突了……我早晚要被他逼成胃溃疡…… <br/>　　G.Arata：可恶！又抢■■做的料理！这次我不会再容忍了！（人名马赛克处理） <br/>　　这条下面还有路人问「■■是心上人吗」，嘎嘎米回复「不是哦，是工作伙伴的妹妹。但总被截胡料理真的是气死了。」 <br/>　　G.Arata：并不想插在S君（后来S君被人扒出来是神代社长）和前辈之间 <br/>　　G.Arata：那家伙如果装的话不是可以很像吗！ <br/>　　下面路人回复：G君又被工作伙伴欺负了吗？两面派在工作上真的很让人讨厌 <br/>　　嘎嘎米：谢谢X君！他不是两面派只是平时做事很任性，今天居然见到他和别人相处时不任性的一面真是惊到我了 <br/>　　#45 <br/>　　任性哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　天啊这么多年前就在吐槽这个吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#46 <br/>　　那个路人X笑死我了，又被欺负了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　嘎嘎米到底是吐槽了多少次啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#47 <br/>　　装的很像 <br/>　　笑吐了 <br/>　　#48 <br/>　　嘎嘎米还和神代社长认识吗，我火星了 <br/>　　#49 <br/>　　楼上你不是最后一个 <br/>　　神代社长是我想的那个神代社长吗？迪斯卡比尔餐饮的那个？ <br/>　　#50 <br/>　　对就是那个，他好像和神代夫妇关系都很好的样子。我看他们互动比夫妇和B王互动多。社长夫人在嘎嘎米小号被B王挂墙头后也来小号唠嗑，但是神代社长都cue嘎嘎米大号 <br/>　　他常常给我一种单箭头嘎嘎米大号的感jio <br/>　　#51 <br/>　　神代社长给我感觉，有点那个啥，愣头青？事先声明我没有黑神代社长的意思👋🏻 <br/>　　颜值运动都不错，但是发最多的是吃喝玩乐 <br/>　　撕葱是你吗 <br/>　　哦晒的还有老婆 <br/>　　#52 <br/>　　我也感觉他有点二，不过人倒是挺好的，每年都有看到做慈善。看过他和艾滋儿童的合影，ins上挺多这些的，也经常点赞评论各路基金会 <br/>　　但是工作相关真的巨少，可以说基本没有。我吃过瓜，也不知道准不准，好像他家都是夫人在维持。自己经商水平很烂的 <br/>　　#53 <br/>　　所以嘎嘎米要真的是俳优的话这资源杠杠了吧…… <br/>　　B王和社长啥的…… <br/>　　#54 <br/>　　难道经纪人挣得比艺人多😂 <br/>　　虽然这艺人是B王但就嘎嘎米小号吐槽来看帮B王收拾烂摊子可能比演戏还累😂 <br/>　　#55 <br/>　　回复53楼：神代社长经商是不怎么样，他家股票有段时间都史上新低了，有起色还是和夫人谈恋爱以后的事。我记得夫人好像也在ZECT工作过，和风间大介关系挺好来着 <br/>　　别问我为什么那么清楚，对我就是那个在低谷把股票抛了的傻逼（。） <br/>　　#56 <br/>　　神代夫人是ZECT老员工，脾气很好的一个姐姐。我当年真情实感粉The Bee，去送东西的时候是她接待的我们。她还挺有名的在老粉里，因为脾气很好，不像有些工作人员唧唧歪歪打着蒸煮旗号挑东西或者甩脸子，说话客客气气也很体贴 <br/>　　她和神代社长结婚也不算什么新鲜事吧，神代社长保密工作和他的经商水平一样烂，也就是他家当时太糊没什么狗仔关注豪门。他那时候天天来ZECT楼下接夫人，还常常和后援会打招呼，我们都叫他岬小姐粉头（夫人原来姓岬） <br/>　　#57 <br/>　　哈哈哈哈哈社长那么可爱的吗原来？我还以为有钱高层都很不好相处wwww <br/>　　#58 <br/>　　回复57楼：他真是个可爱的逗比 <br/>　　他还问我们「为什么岬小姐不喜欢他」233333，对，问我们这些其他爱豆的粉丝。挺大男孩的，委屈巴巴。老实讲社长颜值蛮能打的。我们就纷纷安慰他「岬小姐在事务所工作已经对美男子产生抵抗了，请不要泄气」然后他就笑呵呵了 <br/>　　<strike>今晚简直追星中年怀旧现场 </strike><br/>　　#59 <br/>　　嘎嘎米又和B王互动了我搬上来！ <br/>　　G.Arata：那家伙又给导播添麻烦了，虽然导播很不爽但不得不承认他的点子更棒。结果又是我在处理这些事情……可恶好想吃拉面啊…… <br/>　　然后B王转推： <br/>　　天 道 总 司：晚上带豆腐过来 <br/>　　嘎嘎米回复二连击： <br/>　　G.Arata：但是我想吃拉面诶 <br/>　　G.Arata：不对你为什么若无其事地和我讨论晚上吃什么啊！你这家伙给我好好反省啊！ <br/>　　天 道 总 司：妹妹想吃豆腐料理 <br/>　　G.Arata：那我去买 <br/>　　#60 <br/>　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那我去买我的天啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#61 <br/>　　上一秒还在让人家反省下一秒居然第一反应是更想吃拉面吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就这样你还指望B王反省吗嘎嘎米哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#62 <br/>　　B王这样还会反省真是有鬼了 <br/>　　胃溃疡的时候，没有一个经纪人是无辜的（不） <br/>　　#63 <br/>　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上我们B王可是行天之道总司一切的男人！不能低头，王冠会掉！ <br/>　　#64 <br/>　　我要笑疯了磕死我了磕死我了 <br/>　　他们俩真的好搞笑 <br/>　　#65 <br/>　　楼主呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　这楼已经彻底变成嗑药楼了 <br/>　　天道总司，一个油管拉郎无数，但最火CP是和经纪人的男人 <br/>　　#66 <br/>　　因为嘎嘎米真的，在生图里存在感太高了 <br/>　　无数个B王拍摄花絮里都能看到他的表情包，真正的看图说话 <br/>　　所以嘎嘎米真的是俳优出身吧 <br/>　　#67 <br/>　　别人家花絮：啊啊啊哥哥/男神/儿子好帅好可爱！！！！ <br/>　　我家花絮：先找嘎嘎米，嘎嘎米空降坐标××××，先行预警这期没有嘎嘎米 <br/>　　没有嘎嘎米表情包的B王没有灵魂（不） <br/>　　#68 <br/>　　你甚至能从嘎嘎米的表情包里推测出这次拍摄用了多长时间 <br/>　　#69 <br/>　　这题我会 <br/>　　面无表情是他在忐忑，闭上眼睛是要么拍很久要么很快结束（但当天肯定会加班+刷屏吐槽），一副惨不忍睹我不想再看那一定又是B王没忍住BB还抢活，又要很久才能下班 <br/>　　#70 <br/>　　原来B王的B是指BB？我一直以为是🐂🍺？ <br/>　　#71 <br/>　　不是😂他真的是牛逼和装逼再加上很有B格外号才叫B王的。这真不是黑称 <br/>　　B王BBB是个梗😂 <br/>　　#72 <br/>　　你们谁还记得这是个求证楼 <br/>　　#73 <br/>　　<strike>我们不是一直在秉持求真精神反证吗 </strike><br/>　　#74 <br/>　　<strike>屁嘞我看你们只是想聚众鸡叫 </strike><br/>　　#75 LZ <br/>　　楼主在补B王花絮 <br/>　　本来是打算找嘎嘎米的，现在已经沉迷看各路吐槽了 <br/>　　#76 <br/>　　楼主哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#77（14） <br/>　　可恶，楼主不来我来 <br/>　　送给太长不看：嘎嘎米可能应该差不多演过戏 <br/>　　 <br/>　　本B王事业粉秉持着求真精神去翻了各路遗迹，毕竟图二太特么像了<strike>（小火汁你也是克隆人？</strike><br/>　　然后在ZECT烂得一比的官网里手动翻找「加贺美 新」，找到的是推特大号那一行简介 <br/>　　不信邪的我手动翻找「钢斗」，大头照，挂名艺人，没写本名。另外吐槽一下真不愧是ZECT，艺人下面就两行简介。 <br/>　　其实这个大头相似度和图二没区别，但是糊比没写本名就更难扒了。翻到了楼主说的作品，在《上帝爱你》里演一番，饰演「在被陨石夺去海洋的沙漠地球里，爱上一个名为日下部的时日无多孱弱少女、在帮她重拾幸福的过程中逐渐想起自己幼年愿望的普通公务员贺田久」 <br/>　　<strike>这他妈居然还是</strike>BE <br/>　　男主的幼年愿望是「成为一个昆虫专家，因为童年的自己很喜欢和爷爷在一起研究锹形虫。但是陨石来临使森林灭绝导致大量昆虫消失，这个愿望也就被成为社会螺丝钉的男主遗忘，直到今日才想起。」 <br/>　　<strike>这他妈居然还是环保片 </strike><br/>　　然后当时我想： <br/>　　贺田久=がたく＝Gata Ku？ <br/>　　G.Arata=Gataku.Arata？ <br/>　　为了验证我这个猜想，我去深挖互联网。在我三百六十度转身劈叉头朝下深挖之后，我终于找到了一个看起来就很八二年雪碧的视频 <br/>　　［图片］ <br/>　　同时甩个蚊子版本，阿南你到底什么时候修app🙃 <br/>　　［钢斗：贺田久这个名字是有一点奇怪，所以拍戏之前还问了田所导演好几次名字没有问题吗真的没有问题吗这样的话（笑）。贺田的话。童年不是很喜欢锹形虫（クワガタKuwagata）吗？名字发音其实来自锹形虫中的Gata以及英文Attack的组合，既Gatack。名字中其实包含了童年愿望以及导演对他的祝愿，希望他永远心怀热血，哪怕是在那样的环境里。］ <br/>　　楼上有搬嘎嘎米小号最早那条推特，普遍都认为那个G来自本名Kagami <br/>　　［G.Arata：新的账号，希望能像自己名字一样不辜负大家期待］ <br/>　　<strike>他自己名字就一个新有什么辜负期待的 </strike><br/>　　但是如果把G看成Gatack，感觉能说通很多 <br/>　　 <br/>　　而且，最重要的是，我在演职员表里看见一个楼内都非常熟悉的名字： <br/>　　制片人：（以上省略）日下部总司 <br/>　　？？？？？！！！！！！！！！ <br/>　　#78 <br/>　　全程目瞪口呆看完最后 <br/>　　握草？？？？？？？？？ <br/>　　#79 <br/>　　我还想事业粉你是不是想当然了点 <br/>　　看到最后 <br/>　　嗯？？？？？？？？ <br/>　　谁？？？？？？？？？ <br/>　　#80 <br/>　　？？？？？？？？ <br/>　　我应该叫事业粉姐姐正楼能手还是叫你洛阳铲转世？？？？ <br/>　　#81 <br/>　　我不是一个合格的B王粉，对不起 <br/>　　#82 <br/>　　事业粉姐姐，投资方有天道家吗 <br/>　　#83 事业粉 <br/>　　回复82楼：没有，所以看到制片我才特别意外 <br/>　　而且用的还是日下部这个姓 <br/>　　#84 <br/>　　不懂就问，这个姓氏和片子有关系吗？女主不也是叫这个？看事业粉姐姐的复制粘贴 <br/>　　#85 <br/>　　楼上你该去补课了，B王本名日下部总司。天道是被传奇奶奶收养后改的 <br/>　　#86 <br/>　　？ <br/>　　他制片就制片为啥还要用这个名啊！而且女主也姓日下部这名字真不会让人想点啥嘛！ <br/>　　#87 <br/>　　他那么早就开始混幕后了？？？ <br/>　　起手制作人有点🐂🍺惹…… <br/>　　不过也有可能是挂名 <br/>　　#88 <br/>　　惹，假如钢斗和嘎嘎米是一个人 <br/>　　那不是说明他们俩零六年就认识了？ <br/>　　电影立项拍摄时间更早，零伍零四？ <br/>　　#89 <br/>　　？？？？ <br/>　　那也就是说嘎嘎米早就知道他叫日下部总司？？？ <br/>　　这什么交情啊我去 <br/>　　#90 <br/>　　不是 <br/>　　这也不能证明钢斗和嘎嘎米是一个……妈的我自己都没底气 <br/>　　#91 <br/>　　查了下这片还有风间大介客串？？？ <br/>　　这什么玩意，ZECT是个圈？？？ <br/>　　#92 <br/>　　还有The BEE主唱，惊了 <br/>　　#93 LZ <br/>　　这片挺好看的（。）女主死后男主一个人走在黄沙上的长镜头给我哭的稀里哗啦（。） <br/>　　钢斗以后居然没演戏我挺意外，演技确实有 <br/>　　#94（56） <br/>　　这片ost都是队长做的，主题曲非常温柔，但也很悲伤 <br/>　　我是前面那个追星老阿姨，论坛真是换了批人在玩 <br/>　　加贺美新演戏属于玩票性质，他是资源咖没人知道吗？早年他还替补过The Bee，和队长关系特别铁，是个能玩吉他能演戏能幕后的狠人。我当年上头追The Bee亚巡的时候钢斗是嘉宾，队长都直接喊他新的。演戏时候岬小姐类似他的经纪人，一说他不演是因为岬小姐嫁了，还有一种说法是因为B王。 <br/>　　当年B王横空出世剑指The BEE，双方闹得特别不愉快，为啥签了ZECT实属未解之谜。后来乐队有一次上访谈回答主持人，大意是天道总司是一个好艺人但不是好同事，可他看在其他同事的份上不愿意和天道起冲突。「我并不想损害事务所的利益，而且我们和新都是很好的朋友。」 <br/>　　这个新是谁大家都有数 <br/>　　链接我找不到了但我记得是零八年，和北京开幕式前后脚 <br/>　　#95 <br/>　　楼上姐姐是十多年老蜂蜜了 <br/>　　那个访谈我也有印象，好像嘎嘎米小妖精让B王签ZECT就是从这个访谈传出来的 <br/>　　#96 <br/>　　原来是从The Bee那传出来的……不过蜂蜜姐姐为啥说嘎嘎米是资源咖？ <br/>　　#97 LZ <br/>　　这题我会，我刚刚谷歌了一下加贺美这个姓 <br/>　　前警视总监 加贺美陆 <br/>　　加贺美陆家庭成员：加贺美新（天道总司经纪人） <br/>　　夫人和小儿子都去世了我就不贴了大家绕过这个 <br/>　　#98 八二年蜂蜜 <br/>　　√ <br/>　　ZECT事务所现任社长三岛正人是加贺美陆的学生 <br/>　　而且加贺美陆有ZECT股份，是大股东，这个能查的 <br/>　　#99 <br/>　　………………… <br/>　　#100 <br/>　　我都不知道说什么了我靠…… <br/>　　#101 <br/>　　我不知道天道总司是不是ZECT下一任皇帝，但加贺美新你真是ZECT太子啊！！！！ <br/>　　#102 <br/>　　我收回之前的话 <br/>　　谢太子不参政之恩 <br/>　　#103 <br/>　　左手神代夫妇右手事务所，爹是股东爹的学生是社长，手下唯一一名艺人也是事务所股东家里还有矿 <br/>　　我正式宣布加贺美新才是日🐠横走天王 <br/>　　#104 <br/>　　李涛，B王嘎嘎米组合是不是最强艺人经纪人组合 <br/>　　#105 <br/>　　回楼上，至少日🐠这是独一份的 <br/>　　B王自己也是ZECT股东还有海外投资 <br/>　　我🍋不动了 <br/>　　#106 <br/>　　他们俩要出柜，我估计日本圈子拦不住 <br/>　　我忽然觉得人生圆满了 <br/>　　追星追到这个份上躺着就行了 <br/>　　#107 <br/>　　这就是搞top的爽吗 <br/>　　#108 <br/>　　这不是top，这是富士山 <br/>　　#109 <br/>　　所以他们是真的吗 <br/>　　#110 <br/>　　这已经不重要了 <br/>　　太子或者皇帝谈恋爱，也轮得到我等屁民放肆 <br/>　　我配吗 <br/>　　我不配 <br/>　　#111 <br/>　　我以前给B王氪金都安慰自己，我买的烧普或许不够他家一块砖，至少还能给嘎嘎米加个油 <br/>　　现在 <br/>　　嘎嘎米可能不差我这点油 <br/>　　#112 <br/>　　对于日🐠横走组合来说，销量真的就是个数字吧🍋 <br/>　　#113 <br/>　　日🐠横走组合笑死我了，新的cp名诞生了！ <br/>　　#114 <br/>　　以前啊，我以为他专辑定那么便宜是为了薄利多销 <br/>　　后来啊，我以为他是老子不差钱，顺便回馈粉丝 <br/>　　现在，我发现可能真的是不在意钱🍋 <br/>　　#115 <br/>　　嘎嘎米是怎么把自己活出这么平民质朴的……不是蜂蜜姐姐事业粉和楼主，我都想不到他居然演过戏还是官富二代 <br/>　　#116 <br/>　　（。） <br/>　　你问了个好问题 <br/>　　他是真的没架子脾气好，车好像也只是丰田 <br/>　　#117 <br/>　　比起我叫天道我最屌的B王，嘎嘎米朴实的仿佛⭕良⭕影 <br/>　　#118 <br/>　　大家好，我叫加贺美新，33岁，住在涉谷一带，未婚。我在ZECT事务所工作，每天不知道几点下班，看B王心情。我不抽烟，不喝酒。每天也不知道能睡够几个小时，经纪人活的像助理。医生说我再跟B王混几年下去发际线会后移 <br/>　　#119 <br/>　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#120 <br/>　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎米钱可以不用挣了，但是头发不能丢啊！！！ <br/>　　#121 <br/>　　他图啥啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 <br/>　　#122 <br/>　　ZECT太子还去给B王买豆腐 <br/>　　他真的好亲民 <br/>　　#123 <br/>　　@大英帝国查尔斯 <br/>　　进来学习 <br/>　　#124 <br/>　　楼上你是真的恶毒，你是要他死 <br/>　　#125 <br/>　　不过他为啥转幕后啊，资源这么好，演砸了也可以当个普通资源咖吧 <br/>　　#126 <br/>　　不想吧。感觉他挺认真挺有上进心的，B王那臭脾气硬是没砸过口碑。有叫好不叫座但普遍没有叫座不叫好的，出演商业片剧本也没有太难看的 <br/>　　这不得不说是嘎嘎米功劳了 <br/>　　#127 <br/>　　平心而论钢斗演技肯定不如B王了 <br/>　　B王没嘎嘎米管脾气也不行。不是说B王脾气差耍大牌啥的，他这人真是老天赏饭吃硬件强的一塌糊涂，但是那个不愿意多解释的脾气挺得罪人的。身边有个嘎嘎米正好 <br/>　　而且B王万一一高兴想给自己休个假估计也会去赔违约金，避免这种事发生就需要嘎嘎米了。他们确实互补，B王作品少而精不得不说有嘎嘎米功劳 <br/>　　#128 八二年蜂蜜 <br/>　　嘎嘎米和B王一样，都是那种知道自己想要什么的人。钢斗时期正常上节目跑宣传，当了经纪人后瞬间降温。说做幕后就做幕后推特大号也非常营业，不像有些经纪人号混着用，很分得清 <br/>　　口碑人脉都有，虽然作为经纪人是新人，但是积累的资源可不是新人有的 <br/>　　B王自带人脉硬件狂霸酷炫拽，和老戏骨对戏不怯场，脾气臭了点但是敬业，这点挺刷片场好感。嘎嘎米也不用挨个道歉为自家的烂演技啥的，演员自己背景硬也不用装孙子 <br/>　　他们俩搭伙起点太高了 <br/>　　#129 <br/>　　B王也不闹绯闻，粉他真的好舒心。粉cp也舒心 <br/>　　#130 <br/>　　众所周知蒸煮不谈恋爱我们就可以当鸵鸟恰CP <br/>　　粉这对太爽了 <br/>　　#131 <br/>　　不愧是日🐠横走组 <br/>　　山无棱天地合乃敢与君绝 <br/>　　#132 <br/>　　他们俩不说分则各自为王（好中二）但合确实无双，嘎嘎米也是不炒作不贪艺人东西的好经纪人（所以起点真的好重要啊） <br/>　　我们在帖子里涛的开心但嘎嘎米出去还是挺查无此人的，没人叭叭吸血蹭热度 <br/>　　#133 <br/>　　毕竟经纪人，没专心跟B王一段时间谁在乎经纪人啊😂嘎嘎米出镜最多也是花絮表情包和推特吐槽。B王火但CP不火，他真是一枝独秀 <br/>　　要不是今天楼主发帖以及事业粉和蜂蜜姐姐科普真不知道嘎嘎米背景不比B王差，我把这帖子给日娱路人室友看她都傻了 <br/>　　#134 <br/>　　我已经决定吃安利去看《上帝爱你》了 <br/>　　想看青葱时期的嘎嘎米，女主姓日下部真是各种意义上都太草了 <br/>　　#135 <br/>　　我记得楼主说嘎嘎米也在《集卡少年王小明》里客串过？ <br/>　　#136 LZ <br/>　　dei！ <br/>　　扮相蛮帅的，骑机车还有紧身衣和制服 <br/>　　B王也客串了 <br/>　　某站有剪辑可以去看！还有拉郎特别甜！ <br/>　　#137 <br/>　　现在看来钢斗10年重出江湖和B王一个剧组怎么那么不对劲呢🤔 <br/>　　#138 <br/>　　是Gay <br/>　　导演加了Gay <br/>　　#139 <br/>　　有姐妹写文或者剪辑吗 <br/>　　我好想看他们俩谈恋爱 <br/>　　双富二代太好磕了 <br/>　　嘎嘎米：走开，你们这些该死的钻石，走开 <br/>　　B王：这个和我用同款电动牙刷的男人是如此甜（婆）美（妈） <br/>　　#140 <br/>　　草楼上成功让我喷了满屏芬达 <br/>　　#141 <br/>　　嘎嘎米只会骑着自行车口嚼益达 <br/>　　#142 <br/>　　一个负责省一个负责花，挺好的 <br/>　　嘎嘎米自行车后座记得带豆腐 <br/>　　#143 <br/>　　他们俩谈恋爱并不会给我小时代的错觉 <br/>　　只会给我乡村爱情或者总裁文学的感觉 <br/>　　B王邪魅一笑：男人，知道惹怒我的下场吗 <br/>　　嘎嘎米：不会让你买鱼塘的，你死心吧 <br/>　　#144 <br/>　　楼上胡说！B王买鱼塘怎么会告诉嘎嘎米！他只会先斩后奏！然后嘎嘎米在小号胃痛！ <br/>　　#145 <br/>　　是他能做出来的事呢（棒读） <br/>　　#146 <br/>　　他胃痛有什么用，B王这样不都是他惯的 <br/>　　没有一个经纪人在胃溃疡时是无辜的！ <br/>　　#147 <br/>　　那嘎嘎米可以蹬着自行车口嚼益达车后座载着豆腐去B王家喂鱼了 <br/>　　#148 <br/>　　不要再给嘎嘎米添加稀奇古怪的设定了！ <br/>　　我已经笑到小区声控灯此起彼伏和着鸡鸣狗叫一起做广播体操 <br/>　　#149 <br/>　　不愧是乡村爱情 <br/>　　土味扑面而来 <br/>　　#150 LZ <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏼👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏼👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏼👍🏻👍👍🏻👍🏼👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏼👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏼👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏽👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏾👍🏿 <br/>　　👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿👍🏿 <br/>　　 <br/>　　FIN.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>